herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chip (Super Dragon Ball Heroes)
Chip is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network series Super Dragon Ball Heroes. He is the leader of Z-Fighters and the son of the original Super Saiyan,Yamoshi. He is also shown to be good friends with Kid Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Knuckles and Krillin. He is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny. Appearence Chip's outfit when utilizing his Super God Class-up abilities grant him a long red vest secured at the lower half by his teal belt and wrapped tail. Under the vest, Chip wears a black short-sleeved combat suit. He dons red fingerless gloves, red and black boots, a white lower gi half, and a long yellow sash. Personality Chip is brave, optimistic, friendly, and righteous hero. He has a very strong sense of responsibility and gets upset when he is unable to help others. Chip is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. For example, he was ready to fight Jiren jr. (Jiren's similation) in the Tournament of Power to testing his strentgh. In the original movie Dragon Ball Heroes,Vegeta found out who is the next Super Saiyan after the during the fight with Majin Buu. Powers and abilities Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Kamehameha – Goku's signature move. Chip uses the technique along with Goku in several Super Dragon Ball Heroes episodes. Multiple Kamehameha – Chip usually uses his Kamehameha in combination with that of Goku and/or with the Saiyan Heroine. His ultimate attack in-game is when he, Goku, and with Chip's son, Gohan use a Triple Kamehameha to finish the opponent. Friend Kamehameha – Beat and Note's Kamehameha combination. Super Kamehameha: A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. Combined Energy Wave - A technique used by the Hero and Goku with a pose similar to the Non-stop Violence. Energy Wave – He uses this blue colored blast in the original movie Dragon ball Heroes when he and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks battle Majin Buu. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Chip uses the form in the original movie, for the first time against Majin Buu. He later uses the form against opponents such as Kuriza ,Android 17 and 18 .The Saiyan Hero is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Heroes. The Saiyan Hero uses the form in the movie. He first transformed when trying to save Goku from Buu. He uses the form again in the second movie, against Baby and Frieza notably. Super Saiyan 2 Chip uses the form for the first time against Froze during the first tournament, and later uses it again against Black Smoke Shenron, and uses it again later when he and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock use a combo attack on Nimu and Semi-Perfect Cell. After realizing that he does not stand a chance against Nimu's Super 17 in this form, he transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 Chip is first shown with the potential to eventually become a Super Saiyan 3 during his and the other heroes' battle with Black Smoke Shenron: as he powers up to escape the evil dragon's shadows, an image of a Super Saiyan 3 appears behind him. He later uses the form in the battle against Nimu's Super 17 after using the Time Machine. Super Saiyan God The Saiyan Hero gained the ability to become a Super Saiyan God every time in the series. Super Saiyan Blue A new transformation of Chip after he during the battle with Galactic Crisis. Trivia Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Big Good Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humanoid Category:Pure Good Category:The Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:In Love Category:Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Fragmental Category:Orphans Category:Alternate Reality Heroes